


Warming Your Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pampering, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold day brings pampering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> This is a thank you fic for OnlyOneKingLoki, not just for the fic she's writting me but for the support even if you don't know what's wrong, I really appericate it thank you so much. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It rained really hard that day, Tom was soaking wet by the time he got home. The weather seemed to be out to get him. "Darling!" Tom called out when he finally ran inside from the rain.

Chris rushed to him, "You're home and soaking wet my poor Tom, you go on I'll take care of you" Chris said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you my love" Tom said shaking as he ran upstairs. Chris took Tom's wet clothes and put them in the dryer along with a towel and a bathrobe.

 Just as Tom was about to get out of the shower, he felt a pair of hands wrapping him in a warm towel. "Oh darling, that's so thoughtful thank you" Tom whispered as he turned in his husband's arms.

"Anything for you my love" Chris said softly kissing him gently. "Put your robe on and I'll meet you in the living room" Chris said as they broke apart.

"I'll be down shortly" Tom said smiling. A few minutes later, found them cuddling on the couch having warm chicken soup and tea.

"You are a god sent my Chris, this is a perfect end to a cold day" Tom said as kissed Chris's cheek. "You're welcome my love" Chris whispered kissing Tom tenderly. They ended up falling asleep curled up on their couch, Tom had never felt more content.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
